


Anxiety's Comfort

by Musukoko



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barely editted sorry lol, Biting, Blood, Claiming Bites, Consensual Underage Sex, Gay Sex, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, i have no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musukoko/pseuds/Musukoko
Summary: Allister has grown comfortable around Raihan, more so than any person he knew. He felt safe around the dragon gym leader, and felt things he didn't even understand regarding him. He just wants things to last, to remain at Raihan's side for as long as he can, a place where the anxiety and fear felt distant and weak. Yet, his feelings might just disturb that peace.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Onion | Allister
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Anxiety's Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna apologize in advanced for this trash fic. I usually write long fics whenever I try to write something, so this idea emerged as a chance to practice writing smaller ones (although, this can definitely go further potentially). This is also the first smut I wrote in a LOOONG time so it's very rusty. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

Allister hissed through his teeth.

“Ouch…”

“Well? What did you think would happen?”

“Raihan…” he mumbled under his breath, head forced back with each motion.

“Allister…” Raihan mocked back, dragging the comb through his wet hair. The motion frequently paused to snag on a knot, which, when yanked, elicited another meek protest from Allister. “Your hair is a mess. Deal with it.”

“It’s – ouch – not…”

“Is too. Just because you’re a gym leader doesn’t mean you shouldn’t take care of yourself.”

Allister couldn’t respond to that, instead sitting in sulky silence, cross-legged on Raihan’s couch, facing the wall. Behind him Raihan leaned against the armrest. In between their talk, he could hear the soft, sleeping breaths of a Flygon, curled up cozily on the throw carpet. Allister’s own Gengar peaked curiously above the back of the couch. He didn’t understand what was happening to his master, but as Allister grew used to Raihan’s rough demeanor, so did Allister’s ghost Pokemon.

They’d keep him safe from the people in the world. The people who laugh and jeer and demean. But as Allister learned, so would Raihan.

The TV flashed light upon both of them, although it was muted. They were waiting to watch a match between Leon and a trainer that had managed to eke out wins against all gym leaders. Usually they’d be there, Leon and him, alongside Milo, Nessa, Kabu, Opal, Melony, and Piers, but not today. Today…

“You OK?” Raihan suddenly said, making Allister jump, which made Raihan stop combing to laugh. Allister shot him a look that he _meant_ to be angry, but it made Raihan laugh all the harder. “So fucking jumpy!”

“Am not…”

The comb clacked as Raihan set it down on the coffee table. With a rough hand, he ruffled Allister’s hair that he declared “Good enough,” and then turned to face the TV, legs propped up on the table. Allister did the same, bringing his knees up to his chin to curl up into a ball. The commercials were beginning to die down, and Raihan flipped on the sound. They should at least watch the spectacle, even though it felt… predictable.

While the challenger here had beaten all of them, she had done so barely, and would not last against Leon. They’ve seen better and will see better. If there was any match to not attend it’d be this one, although Allister hated to say such a thing about the girl. Raihan didn’t care. He’d never shit talk publically, his social media too well kept for such things, but Allister caught it occasionally, in private or among other gym leaders.

Regardless, Allister wanted to be there. He really, really did. That trainer deserves the full experience as any of the others did. Raihan wanted to be there too, if only because he wanted another shot at Leon if he could beat the girl again in the brackets. But the lights. The sounds. The people. The yelling…

Allister sighed and rested his head on his knees.

“Would you stop moping, Allister!” Raihan said, still focused on the TV screen.

“But I know you wanted to be there…”

“If I wanted to be there so badly, I wouldn’t have gotten out of there with you now would I?”

Allister sighed. How was he to argue against that?

The microwaved beeped. Allister jumped again, and Raihan chuckled once more at Allister’s skittishness. “Popcorn’s ready,” Raihan said. He up and went into the kitchen.

The crowd began to roar and the announcer began to welcome the viewers to the fights. Everything began to kick off in a raucous celebration. It wasn’t rare, these events, but they certainly weren’t frequent. Every time, they were treated like the grandest spectacle possible. Allister didn’t understand how people had the energy for it, the drive to throw these celebrations over and over again.

He looked back at Raihan, who was pulling out the popcorn from the microwave. There was an audible thump of Flygon’s tail at the smell that drifted to the living room from the kitchen. Riahan too, Allister thought, was an enigma. With such a huge social media following and the ability to seemingly make friends with anyone he wanted, Allister couldn’t understand how Raihan kept it up.

For Allister, he did not believe he wanted such things, nor was he great at handling them. Instead, he enjoyed the company of his ghost Pokemon exclusively, who protected him and comforted him. He envied their ability to vanish on a whim and how people would stay away from them just out of fear. The most Allister could do was wear a mask.

The mask sat on the counter, in the kitchen by Raihan. It was only now that he realized how far he was from it, how long it’s been since he felt compelled to put it on when around Raihan alone. Somehow, this man who was the polar opposite of him had become like Allister’s ghost Pokemon.

With the popcorn buttered and salted, Raihan came out of the kitchen whistling to the tune on the TV. He threw himself on the couch with a thump, and set the bowl between them. Without even asking for permission, Gengar let out it’s long tongue and scooped up a clump of Popcorn right then and there.

“Hey!” Raihan shouted, turning to scold Gengar who vanished in a blink. Allister giggled, just a little. Gengar did as he wanted, and that was OK.

“Rotten prankster,” Raihan snorted but he was smiling too, motivated by Allister’s laughter. “Your trainer spoils you, you know!” Allister reached into the bowl and snacked out a few pieces.

Sometimes he wondered if it was a challenge for Raihan, a goal he set to prove his charisma, in getting close to Allister like this. If he could befriend Allister, he could befriend anyone, but Allister doubted that. That was another thing about Raihan Allister appreciated. Raihan simply could not be duplicitous. The man was wild, energetic, and sometimes intimidating, but Raihan didn’t lie. Allister lied. He felt bad about it, but he did if it meant getting away from things that scared him. Raihan never had the need for it, Allister supposed. When you could stand toe to toe with anyone who might threaten you for being yourself, why did you need to lie and trick and scheme? Even in Raihan’s battles, he was incredibly forthcoming, charging head first and having faith in his dragons’ strength.

As the announcer laid out the matches. He also announced that both Raihan and Allister would be forfeiting their matches. The crowd let out a deflated sigh, more for there being no Raihan than Allister. Allister had his fans, but _everyone_ loved Raihan. Well, everyone but Leon fans. Still, Allister felt guilty as he saw their portraits “X” out. Allister would’ve fought Nessa, and Raihan would’ve butted heads with Piers.

This certainly wasn’t unusual, but normally, if a gym leader can’t attend, they’d let the planning committee know in advanced so they can rework the bracket. However, Raihan and Allister had withdrawn too close to the actual fight, literally as the ceremonies were beginning, so they simply would have Raihan and Allister forfeit. It would be a blemish on their records, a loss that could’ve been a win, but with Leon as the champion, what’s one more defeat? Allister rarely made it to Leon anyway (and when he did, he soundly lost), and Raihan has lost to Piers plenty before. They were always a good opening match.

Piers and Ness moved on, and at least the committee had the insight to shift these matches first, allowing for the disappointment to be over sooner.

Only after the disqualifications were announced, when it all was said and done with no option for turning back, did Allister say, “Thank you.”

Raihan raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, no problem. Can’t have you having a panic attack right there in the middle of a fight.”

“I mean I could have. I don’t think anyone would be surprised.”

Raihan waved a hand. “Nessa wouldn’t have wanted to win like that, you know that. She likes you, and if you’re sitting there barely able to command your Pokemon, she wouldn’t have it in her to fight back. I would. She wouldn’t.”

Allister pouted. “Mean…”

“Oh sure, call me the mean, but me quickly KOing your Pokemon would get you out of there faster, right?”

“I… guess…”

“Besides, you do better when you’re getting your butt kicked.”

At that, Allister looked up at Raihan confused.

Raihan continued to watch the screen where Kabu and Melony took the stage as he explained. “Kid, you get lost in the fight. It’s like a totally different you when the fight is tough. I swear it’s like you and your ghost Pokemon are a single mind. It’s wild. Of course, that also leaves you open and venerable cause you’re not thinking straight, and then you lose, but hey, no anxiety.”

“Says the person keeps blindly charging in head first…” Allister grumbled, not liking the implication that he didn’t think straight in those moments. He did so! He was a gym leader for a reason and-

Raihan’s face filled Allister’s view. The boy cringed back, yelping. He found his face flush as Raihan’s face got close.

“Head first, huh?” Raihan grinned.

_Too close… Too… Too close_ Allister thought, panicking. His heart began to beat hard, fast.

“Well, seemed to work for you right? Everyone flips out if you get in their face.” Raihan pulled back. “They immediately go on the defensive. It works for many opponents, _you_ included, but not Leon unfortunately.”

Allister sagged, putting a hand to his chest. His face felt on fire. _What… what?_

“Hey… you ok? I didn’t mean to scare ya that badly.” Raihan put a hand on Allister shoulder.

Immediately, Allister stiffened, but he forced himself to relax. He swallowed. Gengar crept around the couch, looking concerned. “F-fine,” Allister said. “I-I’m fine…” He took a few breaths, and seemed to get himself mostly composed again.

This wasn’t his usual fear. This was something else, something that overwhelmed him. _What…?_

“Geez, kid,” Raihan rubbed the back of his head. “You’re acting weird today. Maybe I should just take you home.” At that, Raihan got up, heading to the phone to call for a ride.

“No!” Allister shot out his hand, grabbing Raihan’s hoodie. His hand was small compared to Raihan, pale, weak. “No, I’m OK.”

“You don’t look it. If you can’t seem to handle things today, I’ll just take you home. Simple as that.”

Allister felt ready to cry. _I keep ruining things. Why do I keep ruining things?_

“P-please… I just… w-want to watch the matches… with you,” he said, voice shaking.

Raihan hesitated. He looked at the phone, then back at Allister. “Sure. Fine.” Raihan said, caving. He sat down again. For once, Raihan seemed caught off guard. He looked at Allister curiously, as if the boy had become a mystery. Allister himself didn’t understand. What was it about Raihan? Why did Allister fear so many people but not Raihan? Why? Why?

And so they sat there, munching on popcorn, and for a while things seemed to level out. Melony actually managed to _beat_ Kabu, despite the type advantage, and so the next match was between the challenger and Opal.

Allister found himself smiling as Raihan joked. And once, he even said something that made Raihan laugh, which filled Allister with pride. Something about it made Allister want to make Raihan laugh more, so he made more jokes, said some more witty responses that came to mind that he otherwise would be afraid to say. If Raihan didn’t laugh, he would smile, and sometimes even would put a hand on his shoulder or ruffle his hair.

Everything Raihan did in reaction to Allister, he relished it. This must be what it feels like, he realized, to actually want to be around people. To actually feel comfortable with people.

Gengar had sat himself down in front of the TV, tossing popcorn into his mouth, seeming to also enjoy the show. Flygon slept soundly. Somehow, someway, both Raihan and Allister found themselves sitting closer together than before, their conversations and movements making it so.

By some miracle, the challenger made it to Leon. Allister made a snarky remark about Leon, Raihan burst out in laughter.

“Hey,” Raihan said after laughing, watching as Leon took the stage, waving, smiling, the crowd cheering loudly. “I’ve never seen you like this.”

Allister scooped out some last few kernels of popcorn, swinging his legs off the side of the couch. Without thinking much of it, he said “You’re different.”

“I’m different?”

Allister nodded.

“How?”

Allister shrugged. “I dunno.”

The challenger came out, looking nervous, but head held high. It’d be a wonder if she won, but if she did, she’d be legendary.

Allister didn’t even notice how close he and Raihan were now. They were almost touching. He watched the show happily, glad he didn’t have to be there, glad there was this distance.

Raihan stood up.

Allister did a double take. Suddenly he felt nervous. Why was Raihan moving? “W-wait, where are you going?” Allister stammered out.

Raihan took a step away and watched as Allister frantically looked around, wondering if he did something wrong. The towering man put a finger to his lip thinking, and then sat back down.

Allister relaxed immediately. “W-why did you do that?”

“Testing something.”

“W-what?”

Raihan seemed troubled. “I might’ve messed up,” he said.

“M-messed up?”

“After this match you should go home,” Raihan said, firmly.

Allister stared at Raihan stunned. “D-did I do something wrong? I-I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. I don’t…”

“Why don’t you want to go back home?” Raihan’s eyes were intense.

Allister fumbled. “I-I-I don’t… why d-do I-I have to?”

Raihan leaned close again, his face only inches from Allister’s. Leon’s match started with a roar, but Raihan only looked into Allister’s eyes. Allister fell back, face bright red, stammering. _What’s this feeling? I don’t know what this is?_ Allister tried to speak, but it came out a stumbling mess. He tried to look everywhere but at Raihan.

Then, Raihan leaned back and stood up. “Yeah, you’re going on home.” He rubbed the back of his head, seeming disappointed. Allister felt his heart breaking.

“No! Please! What did I do? I didn’t mean it! I didn’t-!” Allister scrambled off the couch, following Raihan timidly. He didn’t want this to go away, this comfort with another person.

Raihan spun on Allister. “Geez, Allister! You’re fucking in love with me!”

Allister froze where he stood. “H-h-huh?”

“I can’t be hanging around a kid with a crush on me. The media would destroy me, Allister!”

“I-I-I…” Allister had no words. He stood shocked, tears welling in his eyes. Was that it? Was that the feeling he felt around Raihan?

The crowd roared from the TV. The two of them stared at each other.

It was Allister who broke the quiet, looking to the floor. “I didn’t know…” he whispered lightly.

“So you should go home.”

“No!” Allister looked up, scared, furious, upset, all at once. Hot tears burned as they rolled down his cheeks. “I’ll stop! I can stop! I don’t know how but I will, so please don’t! We can ignore it, we can pretend this didn’t happen, right? No one has to know I feel like this, and it’s fine. No one will know. No one.”

Raihan looked Allister up and down. “It’s dangerous. Risky. If I noticed, others will. It’s bad enough I got a kid alone in my house.”

Allister felt like he was breaking. Why? Why did this have to happen to him? The one person he felt comfortable around, and he messed it all up. Stupid! Why couldn’t he just be normal! Allister hugged himself, suddenly feeling very, very terrified.

Raihan stared at the ceiling for a moment. Then, he sighed.

Tentatively, Allister walked up to Raihan. The boy grabbed Raihan’s hand, huge compared to his own, and pulled. “Sit down?” the boy asked, quietly. “Can we sit down again? Please? I won’t…”

Raihan followed reluctantly. He sat down, Allister sat down too. The boy’s hands shook a little. He put the nearly empty bowl between them. “S-see? Back to normal. C-can we just…”

With a shake of his head, Raihan moved the bowl back to the coffee table. He turned to Allister and rested a palm against the boy’s head, quieting him. “You need to chill,” Raihan said.

Allister quivered, staying quiet out of fear that he’d say something wrong.

“I didn’t know you’d get this attached,” Raihan said. The match had begun on the screen after final ceremony speech by the chairman.

At this, Allister had to speak. “You’re… the only one.”

Raihan cocked his head. “Only?”

“The only person I feel comfortable being around. If you kick me out, I… I…I don’t know what I’ll do, Raihan. I… feel like I’m making progress, and I… don’t…”

Then Raihan moved his hand from the boy’s forehead to his hair. Suddenly, Allister found himself guided forward, pulled tight into an embrace. Raihan’s head rested on Allister’s

“I made a mistake,” Raihan muttered. “Damn it, what do I do?”

Allister pushed his face into Raihan, taking in Raihan’s scent, his warmth. Raihan smelled nice. He didn’t wear cologne or anything, Raihan smelled just as a person should. Allister’s face burned, but he also relaxed in the man’s arms. A part of him felt this might be the first and only hug he’ll get from the man as he wrestled with something.

Finally, it seemed Raihan decided something. He gently pushed Allister away, who moved back timidly. He sat in front of Raihan with his eyes down, waiting to be told to go home.

“Things can’t stay as they are,” Raihan said decisively.

Allister nodded. His heart was breaking, but if Raihan said leave, he would.

“But I’m at fault. I let things go too far,” Raihan continued.

Allister brought a hand up to grip his shirt, right above his heart. “No, it’s my fault. I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to ruin things.”

But Raihan ignored him. Instead, the man took a finger and lifted Allister’s chin with it. Forced to look up, Allister saw Raihan’s eye, conflicted.

“No,” Raihan said. “I don’t think you realize why I said this is dangerous.”

Allister cocked his head.

“You can’t tell a soul,” Raihan whispered. “Cause if you stay here, and knowing now what I know, I can’t help what I do.”

Allister gulped, but nodded. “I want to stay…”

Raihan bent over and kissed Allister. Allister’s eyes went wide. His heart slammed in his chest as if it’d been hit by a hammer. His whole world spun, but he didn’t pull back. _What’s happening? What’s happening?_ Raihan put a hand behind Allister’s head, and the boy closed his eyes, letting Raihan kiss him, unsure how to kiss back. He tried, tried to mimic what Raihan did, but ultimately let Raihan take control. If he did, maybe Raihan would let him stay…

A warmth filled Allister. He shifted, emotions blooming as Raihan’s lips touched his. Gently they moved at first, and them more forceful. Allister felt Raihan’s tongue exploring inside him. They cheered and called on the TV, but Allister didn’t hear it. Faint wisps of sound, Leon won, but neither of them saw it. They were in the here-and-now.

Raihan pushed forward, and Allister leaned back. Slowly, with Raihan’s hand as support, Allister laid flat on his back, locked in a kiss with Raihan. It was everything Allister didn’t know he needed. It felt right. It felt like where he belonged.

Raihan’s hands slipped down. They seemed to be wandering over Allister, but he only felt them faintly. That was, until, they slipped under Allister’s shirt, brushing over his belly and up his chest. Allister didn’t know how to feel about that, but he certainly didn’t resist it. The touch also felt right, like Raihan should be allowed to do so.

Raihan broke off the kiss, leaving Allister feel disappointed, wanting more. They breathed heavily, looking at each other.

“Fuck,” Raihan whispered. “I did it. Why the fuck did I do it?”

“W-was it bad?” Allister muttered, afraid he messed up.

“No. Fuck no. Allister,” Raihan swallowed, and then smiled. The smile warmed Allister further. “This is the last chance we have… to stop, you know? If I… go further… and people find out… or if I hurt you… or if I scare you I can’t just stop ya know? Or if I do it won’t matter.”

Allister shook his head. “I don’t understand any of this,” Allister confessed. “I don’t know why you’re doing this. Please don’t stop. I don’t want to leave. I liked the kiss…”

Raihan paused, and then gave Allister one more kiss, hand gripping Allister’s waist. It hurt a little, but that was OK too.

Raihan sat up. His legs were to either side of Allister, and the boy had never felt so tiny. Raihan pushed up Allister’s shirt, letting a hand roam over the bare skin.

“You don’t understand?” Raihan said, making paths on Allister’s stomach, exploring the boy’s pale flesh. Allister’s face was a bright read, and he felt tingly, weird. He squirmed a little as Raihan’s hands brushed certain areas. “Do you want to understand?”

Allister nodded, eyes squeezing closed as Raihan brushed a hand over his chest. 

“I can show you then. I can show you exactly what you’re asking for. Then, you can tell me if you still want it, right? Then, you’ll know exactly if you want to stay with me.”

Allister nodded again. A test? Was this a test?

Raihan smiled broadly. The transition was slow, but Allister felt he was seeing a whole other Raihan. It seemed oddly similar to the one Allister saw in battle.

His hands left the boy. Allister whimpered unconsciously at their absence.

“Fine. I suppose if you can keep a secret…”

Allister opened his eyes to the sound of clinking. He looked in shock as Raihan undid his belt, pulling his pants down, to show his penis, hard and erect.

“See?” Raihan grinned, leaning back down over Allister. “See how I feel about you?”

Allister couldn’t take his eyes off it. He’d never seen… he didn’t even know it could…

Raihan’s hand wrapped around Allister’s, and brought it up to his penis. Allister’s hand couldn’t even wrap all the way around it. _So warm…_ Allister thought in awe.

“When it gets like that,” Raihan said, chuckling. “It mean I like you too, ya know?”

Those words stuck Allister. Suddenly filled with pride, the boy stared at Raihan in awe. “You like me back? You do?”

Raihan placed a peck on Allister’s forehead. From the corner of Allister’s eye, he saw Gengar looking on with confusion. Even Flygon peaked its eyes open, looking in mild curiousity. He blushed harder. For some reason he didn’t want them to see him like this, but he didn’t have the wherewithal to tell them to stop. Raihan didn’t, so Allister didn’t.

The boy raised his other hand to Raihan’s penis. Allister felt his own growing uncomfortable, his underwear growing tight. He squirmed as Raihan stayed over him, letting Allister explore. With a free hand, Raihan pulled at Allister’s waistband, slowly pulling down the boy’s shorts and underwear.

Allister’s penis was erect, just like Raihan’s, but way smaller. Raihan grabbed it. A sudden surge of feeling rushed through Allister as Raihan began to move fingers over his member. The feelings were like a tingle that ran through his whole body. He never felt anything like it before.

“You are so cute,” Raihan whispered. “You’ve never touched yourself down here have you?”

Quickly Allister, shook his head. He brought his hands up to his chest, squeezing at his shirt and closing his eyes. Raihan’s hand continued to work up and down Allister’s penis. The man relished it, stopping sometimes as Allister felt something close happening, something intense building up that went away. Raihan had the boy whimpering, tears beading in the boy’s eyes, squirming on his couch. Allister didn’t protest. Whatever Raihan wanted to do to him. Whatever.

Finally, he felt the buildup. The tingling began to climb. Allister’s body tensed, and his toes curled. Shaking, Allister let out a cry, and his hips thrusted against his will. His penis twitched as every feeling he had reached a crescendo, and then died away. Out of breath, Allister laid there, trying to process what just happened.

“Still too young to cum,” Raihan said, grimacing. “By Arceus, I’m fucked up.” He got up off the couch. Allister cracked an eye open, watching as Raihan sipped his pants off entirely. All Allister could do was pant for air. With an arm, Allister wiped the tears from his eyes. He didn’t know what would be next, but this first part… Allister liked it, he thought. The rush of feelings scared him, but it was far from bad.

The hoodie Raihan wore, he draped over the back of the couch. All Raihan had on now was a t-shirt. His breathing was heavy, a hungry look in his eyes. Allister winced as Raihan roughly pulled the boy’s pants and underwear totally off. Allister felt exposed more so now, lying on his back as Raihan’s look took the boy’s body in.

“Crap, crap…” Raihan whispered. He dragged a hand over his face and then pushed up his hair off his face. Allister watched him do all of this. “I’m so sorry, Allister. I’m so sorry.”

Allister shook his head. “No. I… I…”

“Nah,” Raihan cut Allister off. “You don’t even know yet.”

Raihan spit on his fingers, and reached down. Suddenly, Allister felt cold against his butt. The boy stiffened. “W-what are you-?” The boy stammered as he felt pressure.

“You want to know?”

Allister stared wide-eyed at Raihan, panic and confusion filling him, as Raihan’s finger worked down below. Allister winced in pain everytime the man pushed.

“You like me right?”

Allister nodded.

“You know what a man and a woman do when they like each other right?”

Allister cringed, nodding softly. He remembered something of it vaguely, but wasn’t sure. Raihan leaned forward, grinning ear to ear like a wolf. “I’m going to show you, OK? I’m going to make you my girl.”

“B-but I’m a boy…”

“It’s OK. You have a hole right here.”

A realization dawned on Allister. “W-wait! It’s too big! It won’t fit! I-it won’t- AH!” Suddenly Raihan thrust a finger into Allister. The boy’s back arched, and he grimaced in pain. 

Off to the side, he heard Gengar approach concerned. Allister shook his head at the Gengar, in pain, but not wanting to ruin anything, not wanting to mess up.

“You can be a big boy right?” Raihan said, ignoring the Pokemon’s concerns. “You can endure for me right?”

Allister looked up at Raihan, and then nodded, setting his lips in determination.

“That’s my boy,” Raihan said. Allister brimmed with pride. He’d do it for Raihan. He’d do anything for Raihan. The man slipped in another finger and bent down to kiss Allister at the same time. Tears welled in his eyes, but he endured, letting the pain come over him and slowly fade. As it faded, it even started to feel a little good. Maybe he could do this. Maybe…

“Ready?” Raihan asked, sliding his fingers out. He spit again, rubbing some again on Allister’s hole, and his own penis.

“Y-yeah,” Allister said, watching, nervous but certain.

As if Allister weighed nothing, Raihan lifted up the boy’s hip. Allister could feel the man’s member, hot against his butt.

The heat turned into sharp pain as it pressed forward.

Allister let out a cry, the tears flowing more readying. Immediately, Allister clamped his mouth shut, biting hard. Without thinking, he grabbed Raihan’s hoodie that he put on the back of the couch and squeezed it. It hurt. It hurt so much. He felt like he was on fire down there.

“You’re doing good,” Raihan praised, brushing a gentle hand through Allister’s hair. “You’re doing so so good…”

Allister nodded quickly, unable to speak. He couldn’t even look as slowly Raihan pushed more and more into him. _Too big… so big… I’m gonna die, he’s so big…_ But Allister didn’t die. Instead, he realized, Raihan had stopped moving. Allister peaked, seeing Raihan through misty eyes.

“It’s in,” Raihan was smiling. “You did it”

“I… did… it…” Allister gasped.

Raihan bent down kissing Allister deeply. They stayed like that for a time. Raihan broke the kiss, and trailed pechs down Allister, on his jaw, down his neck, brushing on his collar bone. The pain still stung, but it faded, slowly but surely it became less intolerable.

Without warning, Raihan began to move. The pain flared again, but not as bad, as Raihan pulled back and then forward again. Back and forward again. Raihan’s hands still explored Allister, the boy wincing and yelping at the sensation. It hurt, but it felt good as the man picked up speed. The pain mixed with pleasure. The boy’s hand swam.

“What are you?” Raihan said, grinning, thrusting.

“I-I…”

“Answer.” Raihan said, thrusting harder, making the boy yelp. With a hand, he brought it down hard on the boy’s butt with a _CRACK_. Faintly, he could hear the Gengar’s concerned noises still, but he didn’t interfere.

“I-I’m your… your….”

“Mine,” Raihan said. Suddenly, Allister felt pain blossom in his shoulder. He yelled out in pain quivering. _He’s biting me. He’s biting me._ The thrusting grew fast as Raihan bit down, releasing, and then moving to Allister’s neck where he locked on, kissing it, sucking on the skin, nibbling it.

“I-I’m yours,” Allister said agreeing through the pain. “I- I don’t want to leave. I don’t. I don’t.”

Raihan released, using a hand to press down on the boy’s chest. “You’re my boy?” Raihan said laughing. “You’ll do anything I ask?”

“Yes!” Allister cried. He could feel a warm wetness of his shoulder. _Did he draw blood?_ “Anything. Anything.”

The thrusting picked up speed. It hurt. It hurt so much. Allister never felt happier.

“You’re perfect, Allister. I’m so sorry, but I’m going to fuck you up.”

Finally, the thrusting hit a peak speed, going so fast he had to use the one hand not hugging the hoodie to hold the couch.

“Love you, Allister,” Raihan said through ragged breaths.

“I-I love… I love you too,” Allister said back, panting, breathless.

One last thrust. Raihan buried deep inside of him. Allister’s back arched, his face twisted in pain but also happiness. A warmth filled him. Raihan’s hands grabbed his side, pulling Allister into him, his grasp hard, bruising the skin.

Finally, after a moment of tense quiet, Raihan pulled out. Allister felt the emptiness as Raihan left him. A wetness ran from his butthole, sticky and strange.

Allister tried to move, but couldn’t. His body felt weak.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, kid,” Raihan said. The contest was well over. Ads only played now. Allister wiped at his tearstained face. Slowly, he managed to sit up with Raihan’s help, noting that the man’s penis no longer was hard. There was white stuff on the couch, tinged with red. _I-is that my blood?_ Allister thought, but was too tired to be scared. Raihan would take care of him. If Raihan thought it was OK, everything would be OK.

As Raihan scooped up Allister, still half naked, Allister muttered “Please don’t make me leave….”

“Never…” Raihan said, carrying the boy. “You’re mine now.”

Allister nodded, smiling. “Good. I want that,” he said, and buried his face into Raihan’s chest. The warmth of Raihan’s arms, the safety and security of it… For once Allister felt like he did something well, something he could be proud of.

The boy didn’t even realize he fell asleep in Raihan’s arms, exhausted emotionally and physically. Raihan looked at the small body he held. He intended to give the boy a bath, but he supposed that could wait. What lie he’d tell the kid’s folks as to why the boy would spend the night, he didn’t know, but as he laid the frail thing on his bed, he knew he’d have to figure out something. He couldn’t let go now. It was too late. He’d gone too far.

He knew he should feel horrible, guilty for doing this to this child. He was the adult, he should’ve pushed away. But before he turned off the lights, looking back at the boy’s gentle, resting face, Raihan just couldn’t feel that remorse.

How could he say no to the anxious, terrified child who trusted him so completely?

No. Raihan had decided already. It wasn’t in his nature to look back. All he could do now was smile, thinking about how totally he now had control over the kid. A great responsibility, certainly, but one he would relish.

He clicked off the lights, and went back to the den to clean up the mess he made.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I could def do kinkier between Allister and Raihan, but maybe a later fic lmfao.


End file.
